Spreading My Wings
by nareiya
Summary: Chapter 9 up! Why is everyone meant to suffer? What will be the outcome of this actions?Please r & r! AsuCaga!
1. New Role, New Self

**Spreading My Wings **

**By: Nareiya **

**Summary: **

What if Shinn was able to recapture the Gouf that Athrun and Meyrin used to escape Gibraltar? What will happen? How will it affect the attacking of ZAFT in Orb? What will Cagalli do if she found out something that happened to Athrun? Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

**Hey! It's me again! **

**Yeah, this just popped out of my head and my friend, Kat told me that it was nice to give a different ending in episode of 37 of GSD. Anyways, Shinn made a mistake and the world might regret this. **

**Don't worry; I think no one will die. **

**Sorry if I don't give the exact dialog. Please bear with my poor memory that only got 92 out of 100 in a quarterly test! **

**Here I present chapter one of the new story, Spreading My Wings! **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: New Role, New Self **

"Now, if I were you Athrun, go back there to Chairman so that he won't get suspicious!" Meer advised Athrun but he didn't want that. He can't stand it anymore. The fact that he is currently being persuaded and manipulated by the Chairman. Oh darn it, he has been completely fooled!

Athrun shook his head defiantly.

Then came the soldiers barging in the room, only to see _Lacus Clyne _alone and shivering in fright.

One of the soldiers looked at the window and **BANG!**

A kick there, a punch at the stomach and elbowing the ribs of the soldier was enough for Athrun Zala to initiate his great escape with Meer.

Or so what he thought so. He offered his hand when they went down one level in the metallic staircase but she declined and feared for her life.

Seeing that she was just getting his time wasted, he ran down.

**

* * *

At Meyrin's Quarter's… (Meyrin POV) **

I was startled.

I don't know why there is this sudden commotion. Everyone is so noisy! Don't they know that some people are resting? As for me, I was again startled that Commander Zala just entered my room all of a sudden.

He then told me his situation.

"When they come in, tell them I threatened you with my gun." He instructed me but I shook my head.

"I have a better idea." I said and pulled him with me inside the comfort room. I began removing my uniform and I saw his eyes widen. Hasn't he seen any women strip before him?

Anyway, I ran the shower down to my magenta hair and wrapped a towel around my body. I rushed to the door and Commander Zala stayed at the comfort room.

I opened the door, "Sister, what's going on?" I inquired and even my sister, Lunamaria was shocked at the scene.

"Dre-dress up!" she told me and glared at the soldiers who were eyeing me maliciously.

I closed the door and I fell on my knees. I was scared. Really, to the max!

As I looked up, Commander Zala gave me a bathrobe and I was happy for his concern.

After that, I set some of the alarms to go on. _Yes! _ I mentally cheered for myself. I am a heck of a computer wiz when it comes to this sort of things.

Then after changing to my uniform, we went outside.

"Get inside the car as soon as you see it." I whispered to him. He obliged my command because it was needed for the situation at hand.

**

* * *

Normal POV (At last!) **

The two soldiers managed to reach their destination and got out of the car. They were about to board the mobile suit but the forever loyalist, Rey, started shooting at them.

"Rey!" Athrun tried to make contact with the former comrade, "Meyrin is…"

_Shoot!_ Athrun thought, they were almost hit. He shoots back but he evaded it.

After some time for Rey to think, Athrun extended his hand to Meyrin and she took it. Off they went to escape the base.

Rey used the communicator (sorry, do not know what to call the thing), "Shinn, we need to pursue after the spy!"

Shinn obliged.

Soon after, Rey has already returned at the base and the Destiny and the Legend launched.

Shinn was surprise to know that they were after Athrun and Meyrin.

"Meyrin…and Athrun?" Shinn cannot believe them. They were closed to them but how can they betray ZAFT all of a sudden.

It's just strange, things don't add up. First, Athrun isn't that close with Meyrin and second, why would they escape? Those were the inquiries present in his mind.

"Athrun!" Shinn called out, "Just surrender and you'll be safe!"

"You don't understand!" Athrun retorted.

While Athrun was trying to convince Shinn that the Chairman was just using them, he found out that the legs of the mobile suit Athrun is using are somewhat worn off. (Okay, I just added this. This part never happened in GSD and so are the proceeding parts)

"We must kill them, Shinn!" Rey told his comrade but Shinn used his sword to cut the legs and the mobile suit was cut off balance.

"WH-what the!" Athrun and Meyrin felt that they were losing altitude but the Destiny got in time and rescued the unit they used to escape.

"Let go of me, Shinn!" Athrun cried out. Now he is powerless to do anything. Too powerless to retaliate to this so-called super ace.

Shinn ignored him and they went back to the base.

**

* * *

At the base… **

Several soldiers restrained the retaliating blue-haired soldier while Meyrin was guarded by one soldier.

The Chairman stared at Rey and Rey gave him an odd look and gazed at Shinn. Now, everything seems clear with the Chairman.

"I want to speak with the accused soldier, Athrun Zala." The soldiers dragged Athrun inside the office of the Chairman.

The Chairman sighed. If Athrun had died out there, it would have been also a great lost even though they have Shinn at their side.

He sat down on his chair behind his desk and gestured for him to sit as well and he did.

"Let's talk about some serious matters, Athrun…" he said and did something that will change the life of Athrun Zala.

**

* * *

After Three Hours… **

Shinn Asuka impatiently waited outside. He leaned against the wall and repeated the action of clenching and flexing his fist.

"Mey, say thank you to Shinn!" her older sister, Lunamaria instructed her younger sister to do.

Meyrin sighed. She wanted to justify her actions but it seems that she just needed to follow her sister. She was lucky enough that she wasn't accused of betrayal.

She bowed to Shinn, "Thank you Shinn."

Shinn nodded and told them to go away and they just followed him.

Then the Chairman and Athrun came out of the room.

"I hope you understand and you will do your best this time." The Chairman patted Athrun's back and he nodded.

"I will sir." He responded and the Chairman went inside his office.

Shinn walked together with Athrun. Somehow, his facial features differ. He looked more mature and his kindness seemed to fade.

"Ath—"

"It's COMMANDER Zala, Mr. Asuka." Athrun corrected him. Weird. The Athrun Zala he knew wasn't like this at all.

"Well, I…" he tried to say something.

Athrun faced him, "Let's just discuss it tomorrow. By the way, please inform the Mr. Za Burrel, Ms. Hawke and yourself to meet me at the virtual and simulation room by seven in the morning tomorrow."

"It's so early!" he complained and Athrun gave him an odd look.

"Do not hesitate or else a corresponding punishment shall be done in this act of yours is repeated. You should listen to me for I am your superior and I am the captain of FAITH." With that, Athrun left a confused Shinn Asuka behind.

"What has gotten to him?" he sighed and headed to tell his comrades about their training.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

**I would be updating my other fics about…a day or two. Also, I am afraid that my classes will be resuming at January 2 which is quite near…so the updates would be like once a week in all of my stories. **

**So much for that, please review and if you don't like this…I like this new plotline that popped from my mind! **

**Happy New Year to All! **

**The Author, **

**Nareiya **


	2. A Hint of White in Black

**Spreading My Wings**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

What if Shinn was able to recapture the Gouf that Athrun and Meyrin used to escape Gibraltar? What will happen? How will it affect the attacking of ZAFT in Orb? What will Cagalli do if she found out something that happened to Athrun? Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Guys, thanks for the reviews.**

**The last chapter, by the way, the pacing is fast because…well, it is just a start!**

**Now I present chapter two of the starting story, Spreading My Wings!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: A Hint of White in Black**

Shinn Asuka can't help but to continue to yawn and stretch. Who in the right mind would like to wake at half past six to just attend _this stupid training_ by your superior?

No one of course!

Even Lunamaria yawns a second after him and Rey can't help but continuously blink and blink due to lack of sleep.

Exactly at seven, their superior, Commander Zala arrived at the virtual and simulation room. They saluted him and gestured them to take a seat which they did.

"Good morning again to everyone. Today we will initiate the simulation training. For the first round, the three of you will help each other in order to defeat the simulation battle with the Freedom." He straightforwardly informed them of what exactly they three are suppose to do.

"You insane?" Shinn said in an agitated tone and he heard a hiss from Rey and Luna elbowed him on his right rib yet he ignored it, "Commander Zala, weren't you present when I have defeated the Freedom?"

Athrun glared at him, somewhat close to how Yzak does his death glares, "Yes I am Mr. Asuka so I suggest you to keep your mouth shut and let me continue to tell you the objective of this training."

Shinn rolled his eyes and murmured some profanities. Luna laughed at his act but her laughter stopped and made her eyes widen when she saw Athrun pointed his gun directly at Shinn's head.

"One more time you do that or else you have to deal with my gun." Shinn nodded nervously and Athrun placed his gun on top of the table where it is easy to reach.

The three of them were now more attentive.

"As I was saying," Athrun continued his directions, "The objective of this training is to see the spirit of unity within you three pilots. So now, get your butts at the artificial cockpit and the training starts as soon all of you press the start button."

It was the first time Lunamaria heard Athrun use the word _butt_ to them. Once more, he was acting pretty weird and wasn't himself. Definitely, something is wrong with him. She shoved away that thought and went inside the artificial cockpit. All of them press the start button at the same time.

Then the simulation started.

_Where could be the Freedom be? _ Rey thought as he slowly increase the speed of his mobile suit.

Then **BANG!**

The Freedom sliced up the cockpit of the mobile suit that Luna was using.

_LOST SIGNAL_, was the message read at the screen of Shinn and Rey.

"Where's that darn thing?" Shinn inquired, trying to concentrate in order to avoid being sliced up by the rival mobile suit although it is a simulation.

The Freedom again appeared but this time in front of Rey's Zaku. Rey tried to used his Vulcan shoulder missiles but it won't operate and with a quick slashed by the sword of the Freedom, the message _LOST SIGNAL_ was now only read at the screen of Shinn.

Shinn tried his best to stay calm but he was rather afraid because according to the records, the Freedom doesn't use this style of combat so he wasn't use with this style at all.

Out of the blue, the Freedom used the Meteor and that ended the battle simulation.

The room that was once dark was again flooded with light.

"All of you are weak!" They heard Athrun say as he came out from an artificial cockpit.

Shinn's eyes wide, "Don't tell me you were the one who manipulated the simulated portion fro the Freedom?"

Athrun's face remained solemn and nodded a bit, "For a coordinator, all of you are so slow. I think you're slower than a turtle." He saw all the three pilots eyeing him badly, "Anyways, I was the one who manipulated the Freedom simulation that is why the combat style differs from the one used by the original pilot. Also, I have disabled the usage of firing weapons. You were only allowed to use your swords and shields."

"What!" exclaimed Luna in disbelief. Now she knows that something is different with Athrun today.

"Commander, you didn't inform us." Rey told him rather calm.

Athrun feigned his sigh, "Must have slip my mind. Very well then, we have a long day ahead of us so you three have a _very long _ and _difficult_ training ahead."

If only the three of them can be killed by the real Freedom right this instance, they would be the happiest persons on earth.

**

* * *

With Captain Talia Gladys…**

Now, she was inside the office of the Chairman.

"Has any predicament has arisen, Captain Gladys?" Chairman Dullindal asked her in a kind tone.

Talia sighed.

She knows that he was feigning all of this. In fact, he knows the exact reason why she is present in his office.

She clasped her hands together, "I wished to know, as the Captain of Minerva, what exactly have you appointed Athrun Zala."

Gil's eyebrows narrowed and Talia only wished that she could roll her eyes but that is of course, disrespect with her superior.

"I wished to know what _exactly _you have done with Athrun Zala." She again repeated and somehow, the Chairman's facial features brighten up a little.

"Oh," he said, "I just had a _talk_ with him. That's all I have done."

She eyed him suspiciously and he sighed, "I brainwashed him. There. I said it. Happy?"

His response caused Talia to stand up in anger, "I don't understand you. Why do you like manipulating people's lives? First it was Rey, then now…the former Chairman's only son, Athrun Zala."

Gilbert gestured for her to sit down once more and she did, "Talia, please understand the situation at hand. This is a war, remember? Do you want to see your son dying because I haven't done the correct course of action?"

She tried to keep her tears from falling but she just cannot keep them any longer, "N-no."

Gilbert went at her side and hugged Talia tightly, "I am just doing what is right and everyone will appreciate this afterwards."

With those _promising_ words, she hugged him tightly and cried softly.

**

* * *

With Cagalli…**

She fell on her knees as she again heard the words of her father, Lord Uzumi Narra Athha.

"_I hope this day won't come that you will be in need of this." _He says.

Every word she heard has a very significant meaning to the dear princess and representative of Orb.

His words, unlike how Shinn describe them, were full of hope and the desire to choose the best path towards a better future for each one of us.

Her gaze shifted as she seen the golden mobile suit, the Akatsuki.

Now, she is ready to face her beloved country once more in order to put a stop with this foolish, on-going war.

No matter what happens, she will be the emblem of hope and justice for her fellow compatriot, no, to the whole world so that each one of us, whether a natural or a coordinator, may accept and acknowledge each other's existence and would live in unity and peace.

"Father," she now stood up defiantly, "I will not fail you."

With that, they headed to Orb.

**

* * *

Back with Athrun, Shinn, Luna and Rey…**

"Your performance is…if I will grade, I would only give you about…eighty-five percent." He sat comfortably while the three of them tried to catch their breath.

Shinn was about to answer Athrun back but Luna covered his mouth and Rey looked at him sternly, saying that they should just keep their mouths shut.

"If no more inquiries and comments, you may now change in your pilot uniforms. The Minerva will be heading to Orb." He stood and stretched a bit, "This will test if the training is sufficient or the three of you are inefficient."

With that, Athrun went to the changing room and smiled at himself. He is a good actor, isn't he?

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Again, thanks for the reviews.**

**I hope you guys get the plot of the story. As for my other fics…I'll update it either tomorrow or arounf first week January. Reality slapped me, classes are near! NOOOOOO!  
**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Happy New Year to All!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	3. The More you Hate, the more You love

**Spreading My Wings**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

What if Shinn was able to recapture the Gouf that Athrun and Meyrin used to escape Gibraltar? What will happen? How will it affect the attacking of ZAFT in Orb? What will Cagalli do if she found out something that happened to Athrun? Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Okay, thanks for the people who reviewed the last chapter namely Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl and stuntsheep. Thanks for the support guys. To azna-azure, I understand the slow connection scenario and I'm glad to hear from you again! 3 in 1 review!**

**

* * *

So much for these stuffs, I present chapter three of the blooming story, Spreading My Wings!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The More you Hate, the more You love**

After the preparations, Minerva had departed heading to Orb where the Archangel is also heading towards to.

"Please tell the pilots to standby, Meyrin." Captain Gladys conveyed her the order and she nodded. With her skillful typing and communicating skills, she was able to convey the command form the captain.

**

* * *

In the waiting room (sorry, don't know how to call it guys!)…**

Everyone was dead silent once Commander Athrun Zala entered the room and sat at the bench near the window.

Shinn moved his chair near Lunamaria's, "Luna," he hissed and she looked at him while sipping her drink, "Don't you think that Athrun is acting awfully weird?"

"Shinn," she said and moved her chair nearer, "I think that way too. I tried to talk to Meyrin and she didn't say a word. I think something is up in their sleeves."

Shinn nodded in agreement and surprisingly, Rey sat beside them, "Did you notice that Meyrin's stomach seems to grow a little?"

Shinn's jaw dropped while Luna's eyes widen.

"Rey," Luna shook his shoulder, "Do you mean that Mey and Athrun…" her voice became softer, "_they did it?_"

Rey sighed, "It's just a hypothesis."

Luna was relief and sank in her chair, "Thank god!" she exclaimed aloud and Rey covered her mouth while Shinn started to laugh nervously.

Athrun stared at them and looked back at was he was looking at before.

They sighed in relief. Something is definitely wrong with their commander.

"**_We are now getting closer to Orb. Pilots, please proceed in your mobile suits."_** Meyrin announced and all of them got up and went to their mobile suits.

**

* * *

With the Cagalli and the Murasame squadron…**

"**_I am Cagalli Yula Athha, the representative of Orb. Is Jona Roma Seiran there?" _** she tried to communicate to the Orb military headquarters via the international communications channel.

"**_Cagalli…my honey! I'm glad to hear you!" _** Jona feigned his delight and enthusiasm.

"Good." She said, **_"Please restrain him and force him to tell the location of Djibril."_**

With that, Cagalli Yula Athha smirked for she can sense that Jona is suffering.

**

* * *

In the Minerva…**

Shinn went to the Destiny and his eyes widen in surprise as he seen his superior, Commander Zala inside his mobile suit, changing some of the setting in the Destiny.

"Sir," he tried to sound calm enough, "What are you doing in _my _mobile suit?"

Athrun fixed his hair a bit, "I asked permission from the Chairman and he granted that we can switch mobile suits. So from now on, you will be piloting the Legend while I'll pilot the Destiny." He said simply.

If only he can punch him, he'd do it right away but he's a sane person for now at least so he was trying his best to control himself.

"I understand sir." He saluted and left while mumbling some prayers of profanities.

Athrun just smiled at amazement and continued to change the setting of the Destiny.

**

* * *

With Cagalli again…**

She was now currently inside the Orb military headquarters.

"Tell where Djibril is!" she forced Jona and he just won't say it.

Due to that, he received and very strong punch from Miss Cagalli Yula Athha, soon to be Mrs. Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala to be exact.

As I was typing, Jona was now lying weak on the ground. Cagalli commanded the soldiers to bring Jona in the brig.

"Find Djibril!" She commanded and all of the soldiers inside the room saluted.

She looked up at the visual screen and saw a sort of prototypes of the Freedom and Justice descending from the sky above, "Kira…" she said, "Thank god you're fine."

**

* * *

In the Battlefield…**

The four mobile suit of the Minerva has launched and fighting against the forces of Orb.

"Time to initiate formation alpha!" their commander informed them and all of them got in their positions quickly.

As soon as the Infinite Justice docked in safely inside the Archangel, the pilots of Minerva quickly made a joint attack against the Strike Freedom.

"No!" Kira cried out as he went to seed mode and used the auto lock-on attack system of his unit.

"Luna down, Rey left, Shinn right!" Athrun gave their firing instruction and they obliged.

Minutes later, the Strike Freedom was toasted. Kira managed to go back to the Archangel.

"We did it!" Luna and Shinn cheered at the same time.

"It's not yet over," Athrun broke their happiness, "The first and second squad will take care the capturing of Djibril while we four are assign to destroy the Orb forces and abduct the Representative."

"The heck who said that command!" Shinn yelled.

"I and the Chairman had agreed upon this." Athrun replied in a monotone, "Shinn and Luna will be the ones who will invade and abduct the representative while I and Rey will guard the military headquarters while you two are inside. Is that clear everyone?"

The three of them sighed and agreed. The Legend and Luna's Zaku landed outside the base and began their infiltration while Rey's Zaku and the Destiny continued to fire at the Orb forces.

**

* * *

Inside the Orb Military Headquarters…**

"Let go of me!" Cagalli cried as she was being pulled away by Lunamaria and Shinn aiming his gun at every soldier inside the military headquarters.

They quickly ran outside and went inside of their mobile suits.

"What are you going to do with me!" screamed Cagalli.

Luna opened the communications channel (voice only), "Commander, she is retaliating. I don't know what to do!" she told him.

Athrun can feel that Luna is getting angry and told her that he will be the one to take care of the representative.

Luna landed her mobile suit and Athrun as well. She let Cagalli off and transfer to the Destiny. When Cagalli got in, she was surprised with the person piloting the unit. It was no one other than the man she loves, Athrun Zala.

She kept silent during the trip.

**

* * *

In Gibraltar base…**

As soon they arrived, Athrun dragged Cagalli to the Chairman's office.

"If I were you, I'll comb my hair to be at least be presentable and would look like a girl before you enter." Athrun extended his comb and she took it rudely from him.

She eyed him badly, more of a death glare to be exact. After combing her hair, she returned the comb to Athrun and they both entered the room where the Chairman is waiting for them calmly.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Athha. Do you have anything to say before we start our conversation?" he asked her.

"What is all of this?" she looked at the Chairman, "You are a jerk!" she slapped Athrun.

Athrun seemed not affected at all. He saluted and left.

Everyone was wondering why Athrun's cheek is seemed to be reddish.

Athrun sighed, "The more you hate, the more you love."

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Happy New year to all **

**Jane!**

**-Nareiya**


	4. Lose One Turn

**Spreading My Wings**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

What if Shinn was able to recapture the Gouf that Athrun and Meyrin used to escape Gibraltar? What will happen? How will it affect the attacking of ZAFT in Orb? What will Cagalli do if she found out something that happened to Athrun? Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Reader's Info Watch: Athrun is sort of acting like a jerk temporarily to Cagalli and acting…what's the word…sort of _I'm smarter than you_ to Shinn, Rey and Luna. Meyrin is not bad either.**

**

* * *

Anyways, now I present chapter four of the starting, Spreading My Wings!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Lose One Turn**

"Mr. Dullindal, I think your actions are too irrational!" she stood from her chair while trying to convey her point but he just shook his head.

He pointed at her, "I think you are the on who has been irrational, Ms. Athha." She then sat, "You left your country in chaos and now," he said, "You expect all of your soldiers to obey you?"

"You see…" she tried to start her reason but he continued his point.

"In other words, as what Mr. Zala had said during your encounter, you are irresponsible." This statement made her shock. Her eyes widen and her jaw dramatically dropped. He was quite correct but she has her reasons after all.

"I-I…can explain!" she said but the Chairman shook his head.

"I think you're just too exhausted from the trip," he pressed a button under his desk and a soldier entered the room, "Please guide Ms. Athha in room 739."

She just stood and followed.

As soon as she left, a smirk became visible in his face, "I'm such a great match maker."

With that, he laughed softly and asked Captain Gladys to enter his room at once.

**

* * *

With Athrun who was in the(How'd you call it?) mobile suit parking place…(the one where it stand and repairs done)…**

"Youlan, did you hear that Athrun-san and _the others_ were able to defeat the prototype of the Freedom?" Vino told his comrade who just shook his head, "You never listen to this things, don't you?"

He nodded, "Anyway, I didn't see Shinn around."

Vino took a screw driver from the big toolbox, "He must be resting. We can't joke around at any time and especially we are in a war right now."

"You're right." He said and sat at a bench.

Athrun was currently dissecting tori and haro.

"How could you Athrun!" Lacus cried out as she was being restrained by the blonde, Rey. She looked at Kira to say something.

"Y-yeah!" was all he said as he was so happy that it was Luna, a girl in a pink mini skirt and has quite a huge chest, was the one restraining him.

Athrun pressed a switch in haro and tori, "There! Now we'll know your locations." He pointed at Lacus, "Especially you Lacus."

"Why only me!" she struggled to get herself free but Rey was much stronger.

"Look at your drooling, supposedly _friend. _He loves Luna than you. Hence, we don't have any problem for now. Just you that is." He said as he patted her head and instructed the soldiers to bring the captured Archangel crew in the brig.

Athrun pressed a button in his communicator, "Sir, we have them restrained and sent to the brig. Is that all?"

"Yes. Please stand by for future orders, Commander Zala." Was the Chairman's reply.

Athrun sighed. Guys are really weaker than girls. He took out his communicator again and pressed a different button this time, "Shinn, I want to meet you at the brig right now."

"Yes, Commander Zala." He then replied.

"Good." He said, "We're going to have loads of fun." With that, he stood and made his way to the brig.

**

* * *

With the Chairman again…**

"Captain Gladys, thank you for capturing the Archangel crew." He said as he toyed with the rook of his chess board game, "By the way, how do you find Athrun now?"

She sighed, "He's different from before. Before, he can never really act as carefree as Heine can but now…he seems to be the ideal soldier that his father imagined for him to be."

"Is that so?" he held her shoulders firmly, "I'm sorry if I made him like that." He said in a depressed tone.

Talia slumped on her chair, "If there's nothing else to tell me Gil, I'll go now."

She started to walk away but his hand stopped her, "Will you come to the…"

**

* * *

In the Brig…**

"Hey kid, can't you remember the time when I saved your Justice?" Mwu asked as he dodged another swift ball thrown by Athrun.

"Yada, yada, yada. Crap hell." Shinn passed him another ball and threw it at Murrue this time but she managed to catch it.

She looked at him sternly, "Athrun-kun, why are you like this!" she threw the ball to Athrun but he evaded it in time and he pushed Shinn in his former spot.

"Sorry!" Murrue managed to squeak and waved her hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

Shinn slowly stood up, the wind was with him today, "I don't like the idea…of playing with prisoners…" he said in a very deadly tone, "So shut the crap up!" he yelled and threw the ball at Murrue's face.

Mwu didn't try to run and help Murrue out because he was afraid of Shinn's temper. It was worst than of the blonde princess.

Athrun helped Murrue up, "It doesn't mean that she is a natural, we can't play with her, dummy!" he told him, "Give the lady some respect!"

Shinn just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I don't think that Chairman told you that _we can do this_ to them, Commander Zala!" he shouted yet again.

Athrun told Murrue and Mwu to go back to their own cells, "Whatever. Let's just call it a day."

Shinn, Luna and Rey went out.

"What's your goal with this Athrun?" Lacus defiantly asked, her eyes filled with rage, "Are you doing this for the medal you have received or your father's will? Answer me Athrun Zala soldier of ZAFT!"

"Are you doing this for the medal you have received or your father's will? Answer me Athrun Zala soldier of ZAFT!" Athrun imitated her last statement in a high-pitched voice which received some compliments from Mwu and Kira and the two received a punch in the you know part courtesy of Murrue.

Athrun rolled his eyes, "Shut the crap up, you make me feel that my father is scolding me again." He said, "Besides, aren't you happy that you guys can rest for awhile. Don't worry, we'll make you battle at the EAF Moon's base."

They all sighed at Athrun's comment.

"Well…ciao!" he then left the brig.

"OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!" was heard after Athrun Zala left the brig.

Kira Yamato had a wrestling match (Hell in a cell) with Lacus Clyne.

**

* * *

With Athrun again…**

Athrun heard his phone beep. He looked at it and saw somebody sent him a message. He read it and laughed, "You got yourself in that problem Kira. I won't call Luna to explain everything with Lacus. Suffer my friend!"

He was now nearing his room. Room number 739.He slashed his ID and the door opened. He smiled at the nice view of the person sleeping in his bed.

He slowly went up to the bed as he took of his boots. He wrapped his arm around her waist. He smiled at her back in delight.

She slowly turned. Now, she was facing him.

All that Athrun Zala can say is, "This is my happiest day in my whole life."

**

* * *

With the Chairman again…**

"Will you come to the Messiah with me to-?" he asked her, hoping for a cheerful 'yes' but her face turned in the opposite expression.

She clenched her fist, "No! I don't want to see anyone dying!"

With that, she left the room, crying softly to herself.

Gil sighed and sat back on his chair, "She didn't let me finish. I was asking her out for a date in the five star hotel called Messiah." He again sighed and reaped the free ticket he got in that hotel.

**

* * *

With Meyrin…**

She sighed and stretched her arms up high. She took of her shoes and went to bed.

"Is it right to…"

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Hope you're enjoying this fic so far. BTW, I have a question, can an anonymous reviewer report that you have violated something to the administration? Someone asked me and I don't know how to answer it though.**

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	5. Happy Day

**Spreading My Wings**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

What if Shinn was able to recapture the Gouf that Athrun and Meyrin used to escape Gibraltar? What will happen? How will it affect the attacking of ZAFT in Orb? What will Cagalli do if she found out something that happened to Athrun? Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Guys, sorry for the long update...school is bugging...well, to be exact, I wanna top(or be in the tope 5 at least) so that I'll have great grades for the third and fourth quarter. Also, we have loads of activities to be accomplished...**

**Anyways, here is chpater five of the starting, Spreading My Wings!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five:Happy Day

* * *

**

She slowly opened her eyes and let a soft yawn out. She carefully stretches her amrs upward and dang it, she feels somewhat great and fulfilled at the same time.

She slowly got out from bed and sat on the chair in front of the mirror and she started to comb her _very _messy blonde hair. She again let a yawn out and her other free hand stretched upward.

She smiled at herself, _You look great today, Cagalli!_ She told herself and smiled at her reflection but her eyebrows suddenly twitched. Did _something _move from her bed?

Slowly but surely, she stood and walked to her bed. She sat on the side and got hold on the side of te blanket where she is near at. She then immediately pulls it and her eyes widen in shock.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she saw...

**

* * *

With Kira and the others at the Brig...**

Kira inserted his pinky inside his ear, "Did I just hear my sister screaming for no reason at all?"

Everyone inside the brig who were all obviously sleepy, gave him an odd look.

Mwu sighed and rubbed his stomach, "You must just be hungry, kiddo." All of them heard their stomachs growl in agreement and sighed at the same time.

Yet Kira's attention was again misfocus and he began to sort of drool.

Murrue quickly covers her chest, "Kira-kun...wh-why the heck are you staring at me like that!"

Kira, who seem to be evry desperate, crawled to her and sat beside her, "How much are you for the night?"

Again, Murrue was surprise. The Kira she knew was **never, **again, **never** like this at all. It seems to be that Kira is becoming insane the longer they are being kept as prisoners in the brig.

"Kira! That's bad! What will Lacus-san say?" Milly tried to defend the female coordinator who happened to be sleeping peacefully on the other far side of the brig.

"Ahem," he coughed, "_You're so amazing Kira! I wish I was the one you fucked!_" he said in a high-pitched, girlish voice.

"Kira!" Milly was about to say something else but when Kira lifted his right elbow, the male crew memebrs began to restrain the female crew members and covered their mouths with duck tape! Ouch! That hurts!

Milly squirmed while Kira eyed Murrue hungrily.

"Now, Murrue-chan, you _may _escape me if you'll win in this sacred game..." he said in a sly voice.

Mwu slapped his forehead, "Here we go again..." he sighed and shook his head.

"What is...it?" she inquired, bead of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"It's called..."

**

* * *

With Cagalli again...**

"Jerky Zala, what are you doing here?" she inquired and her hands were placed right on her hips.

"Huh?" he yawn but she threw a pillow at him, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he cried out loud.

She smirked at him, "What was that for?" she repeated his inquiry and her blood began to boil faster than before, "For being a jerk of course!" she yelled right on his face.

Athrun rubbed his poor nose and right ear, "Besides that," he tried to sit straight and her eyes widen as his bathrobe opened a bit and she can see that he was only wearing a pair of boxers alone. She slowly looked at herself and she was only wearing her brassiere and panty!

"Shit!" she cried out as she used the blanket that she pulled before to cover herself. This made Athrun laugh lightly but he immediately stopped as soon as she glared at him.

"What are you doing in **_my _**room?" She stood up defiantly as she inquired.

He looked at her, "Well, FYI, princess and representative of the United Emirates of Orb, this is **_my _**room as well."

Her jaw dropped(anime style), "What the heck are you talking about!" she began to walk in circles, confused, well, rather not capable of processing the current information received by her ears.

"I mean," he said, "We lack room in this base and you're lucky enough that I volunteered to share my room with you."

"LUCKY!" she repeated, "I don't understand your style, Jerky Zala!" she pointed an accusing finger at him, "And don't be playing games with the goddess of victory." she added.

All he did was to smirk in that comment, "You're lucky that I've stopped Shinn in voluteering or elese you would've been in the morgue by now."

She kind of flinched in that statement, "Is...he that bad?" she was kind of scared to tell you the truth.

Athrun shook his head, "Hs worse than you." she then gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" was all she said afterwards and she didn't know that a naughty hand was touching her body for about five minutes.

**

* * *

With Kira and the others...**

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as his fear became reality. Murrue Ramius had just defeated him in the sacred games TTT and RPS.

"Now, Kira-kun, you know the rules, right?" MUrrue looked at him devilishly.

Kira gulped and fell on his knees, "Lord, what have I done!' he looked at the ceiling above and hoped for a beam of light to be visible and save his damn ass from these vicous women.

"Let me start for you...you had sex with my Fllay...you killed loads of people...currently, you are commiting another sin 'cause you're saying profanities inside your thick skull and...even though you marry saint-like Lacus Clyne, you're bound to go to hell 'cause you're evil and all."Milly said for him.

Kira gulped again feigned to faint.

"Don't worry, Kira-kun, will wait for you to wake up." the kind captain said and faced her crew, "Has the guard fallen asleep?"

All of them nodded.

"Good, will esc-"

"Yo! Haven't you guys had dinner yet?" Andrew Waltfeld asked them as he entered the birg again and returned the lock.

"Ho...how did you..."they were all stutterring it in different time.

"How did I escape?" he asked and they nodded, "Simple. I deactivated the lock and went out. I visited this place during the first war so the guys here know me."

All of them were dumbfounded.

"Idiot! Then get us out of here!" Milly screamed but his face sadden.

He sheepishly smiled, "I forgot the password already."

All of them, minus him, fainted.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked yet no one answered. He then stretched and went out while singing, "Row, row, row your boat."

**

* * *

With the Chairman...**

"Is the preparations in order, Commander Joule? (Hey, is he talking to James Prescott Joule, the English scientist guy?)" he asked the person on the screen.

"Yes sir. We're ready to initiate the mission any moment." Yzak Joule replied.

"Good." He said, "Well, then, good bye for now, Commander." and that ended the conversation.

He sighed and opened the heart shaped pendant he is always wearing, "Oh Talia..." then the other part opened, "And Rey of course," he smiled and touced the pendant. He then gave it a last look and closed it.

Then, the representative came in, looking somewhat furious.

"Had a good sleep, Ms. representative?" he asked as he offered her a seat and she did take it.

"No." but at the back of her head, she wished she can do that again in a more peaceful world unlike this, they had an on-going war.

**

* * *

With Meyrin...**

"Is it right to...help promote Care bears?" she asked Luna and she was completely dumbfounded with the inquiry.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya **


	6. Just Great

**Spreading My Wings**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

What if Shinn was able to recapture the Gouf that Athrun and Meyrin used to escape Gibraltar? What will happen? How will it affect the attacking of ZAFT in Orb? What will Cagalli do if she found out something that happened to Athrun? Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long update…it's due to school and my exams will be on 18, 19 and 20! Yeah, we have 3-4 tests a day during the quarterly tests.**

**BTW, thanks for the reviews and yes, this isn't suppose to be comedy but…I just like it. To purple 1, I'm glad you find this fic awesome and you don't need to send me a message to update 'coz I do it at weekends.**

**Anyways, hope you guys continue to support this fic of mine.**

**

* * *

Well, now I present chapter six of the hilarious, Spreading My Wings!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Just Great**

Everyone in the bridge gave Athrun odd stares. Why? Just a simple explanation.

_**Start of Flashback…**_

_Athrun heard his phone beep. He looked at it and saw somebody sent him a message. He read it and laughed, "You got yourself in that problem Kira. I won't call Luna to explain everything with Lacus. Suffer my friend!"_

_He was now nearing his room. Room number 739.He slashed his ID and the door opened. He smiled at the nice view of the person sleeping in his bed._

_He slowly went up to the bed as he took of his boots. He wrapped his arm around her waist. He smiled at her back in delight._

_She slowly turned. Now, she was facing him._

_All that Athrun Zala can say is, "This is my happiest day in my whole life."_

_Slowly, but surely, he went under the covers and he can see a snoring and peaceful Cagalli, not the one that's always doing work for Orb. _

_He just can't understand why she works for the neutral country. If ever they were in the time where women depends upon the decision of men, then he will immediately command her to stop working for that country and settle down with him in a nice and peaceful place where they cannot be disturbed or harmed by anyone. But fate is sometimes cruel and apparently, they aren't in that time period and nowadays, women are equal to men._

_He sighed but yet again smiled as she mumble the phrase, **"It's better with chili sauce, Kira."** _

_He remembered the time Kira told him that he and Cagalli went shopping. They were eating and out of nowhere, Andrew Waltfeld, a.k.a. Desert Tiger popped up and told Kira to use yogurt instead of chili sauce. He even told them that it was a mortal sin to use the chili sauce but in the end, the two sauces were spurted out and he ate 'cause he was awfully hungry._

_Athrun brushed her beautiful blonde hair. In his opinion, she should make it a bit longer. Probably like the length of Meyrin's hair but not of Lacus'._

_As he stroke her hair gently, her hands began to sort of search for her pillow that he took and placed under his head. He heard her sighed and her hands stopped and wrapped securely on his waist and nuzzled her head in his chest._

_Then, the goofy idea hit his head._

_HE slowly let his hands enter her shirt and he grinned. He cannot believe that he, Athrun Zala, the son of the former chairman, Patrick Zala and Lenore Zala was starting to realize that and adult (above eighteen) has so many options in life. Then he removed her shirt, unzipped the zipper of her pants, and removed it as well._

"_My gosh," he said not realizing that Cagalli is such a goddess even though he first thought of her as a boy which was change the moment he was about to strike his dagger and his hand clutched her shirt and he felt **it.**_

_He again smiled. Today is the day._

_He was about to remove her brassiere but she kind of stirred up and he quickly faced the other side._

"_I don't want that pink skirt, Lacus." She said and snored once again. Athrun sighed in relief and faced her again. Wanting nothing to regret for eternity, he just nuzzle his head on her chest then…_

_**BANG!**_

_Cagalli slapped his cheeks and once again snore._

_He sighed. Next time, he'll make sure to bring a shield along._

_**End of Flashback…**_

Captain Talia Gladys gave Athrun an odd stare as well, "What happened to you?" she asked out of curiosity.

He sighed and lied, "I fell off the bed."

"Oh…" was the reaction of the crew members present on the bridge.

Meyrin was about to say something else but the Chairman, with Cagalli, arrived in the bridge and everyone stood and saluted the two leaders of different nations.

"Had a nice sleep, Commander Zala?" the Chairman asked and took his seat beside Talia.

Athrun blushed, "It's nothing…really." He stuttered and Cagalli remembered. She raised her fist and was about to hit him but then Shinn came in rushing and gave her and the Chairman several folders.

"What is this?" she asked as she scanned the documents inside the folder.

"Mr. Chairman, those are the documents you're requested for and Miss Athha," he looked at her, "A guy named Kisaka gave me that folder. He told me that even though you are being held captive by we, ZAFT, you are not excused of not doing your paper work." Shinn explained to her.

"WHAT?" her eyes widen and she began to chant a prayer full of profanities and everyone present in the bridge laughed.

Her eyebrows narrowed and she held the folder very tight. With that action, the laughter stopped. She then pulled Athrun.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he struggle.

"Getting you to help me in this mess. After all, you are my former bodyguard." She then pressed a button and the door opened, "See you later, Mr. Chairman." She said and they exited the bridge.

"Poor Athrun," most of them said in different time of course.

**

* * *

With Crazy Kira and the Gang…**

"My Kira!" Lacus exclaimed as she took her Kira and brushed his hair.

"L-lacus…" he murmured and touched her face(as if he was dying already).

Lacus held his hand and stared at the blood (ketchup actually) and her sad face became a happy one. "DDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" she then held a banana and struck it on his chest were underneath is his heart stays.

His arm then touched the ground and his tongue sticking out (eww…Kira is so gross!)

"MMMUUUHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!" she laughed evilly and went to Ssigh. He then wrapped his arm around her waist, "Bye, bye, Kira!" she then smirked.

"My god," Andy said, "The longer we stay here, the more insane everyone gets." He then saw some of the crew having a catfight while some were playing cards, "Time to go to the comfort room." He sighed and went out of the cell.

**

* * *

In the canteen…**

"Where is Mey-mey?" Luna was searching for her sister for about ten minutes and yet, there was sign of her, "Meyrin…oh Meyrin!" she called out but there was no response. She sighed and slumped on a "chair".

"Would you please get off me?" a voice inquired.

She then got off as instructed and shocked as the person she sat on was Shinn,"Sorry," she said quickly and he nodded. He gestured her to sit at the chair across him.

"Shinn and Luna sitting on a tree," a male voice sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" a female voice finished the phrase of the song.

Then, Athrun and Cagalli stood from their chairs and joined them.

"How's your date, Asuka?" Cagalli asked as she was busy signing documents.

"Yeah, how's your love life?" Athrun asked and the two young soldiers blushed.

Cagalli placed the folder down, "I think someone's guilty, don't you agree, Athrun?"

He nodded, "I think this is better than doing those stupid documents, Cagalli."

"Yeah, let's take a break and sing!" she replied, "Shinn and Luna sitting on a tree!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love," Athrun sang.

"Then comes marriage!" she continued.

"Then comes a monster in a cage!" they sang in unison.

"Why you!" Shinn shouted and Athrun and Cagalli began to run away.

"After them!" Luna yelled and Athrun and Cagalli ran in hyper speed.

**

* * *

In the bridge…**

"Ms. Hawke, please announce that the Minerva will be heading to space." Talia told her and she conveyed the message.

**

* * *

With our two couples…**

"I won't forgive you Athrun!" Shinn and Luna shouted at the same time and they were surely gaining speed.

"Athrun," Cagalli said, "What are we going to do!"

"Um…let's split so that they can't catch up with us!" he yelled back.

"Okay," she then took the right hallway while Athrun, the left.

Athrun stopped running for he didn't see Luna or Shinn behind him. He sat down and sighed. "Thank god they're gone." He said and he saw Shinn running in the hallway. He tried to stand and run but his feet won't agree with his mind, "Shit!" he exclaimed and he was able to stand but the ship seemed to move and he fell down. Their lips met…

"Athrun!" Cagalli's eyes widen as she saw Athrun with Shinn doing….it.

Athrun snapped back in reality and cleared his throat, "I can explain!" but she walked away and of course, he followed her.

"Shinn," Luna helped him to stand up, "Honestly, how does Athrun taste like?"

"Great." Was all he said as he touched his lips and licked it.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys like it.**

'**Till then!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya**


	7. Mystery

**Spreading My Wings**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

What if Shinn was able to recapture the Gouf that Athrun and Meyrin used to escape Gibraltar? What will happen? How will it affect the attacking of ZAFT in Orb? What will Cagalli do if she found out something that happened to Athrun? Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the long update…again, school got in the way…yeah, if we don't have assignments, they crush us with numerous quizzes in a day. Anyway, I just want to ask you people if GS Eternity is really true. According to my unreliable classmate (which I doubt highly) says that there is Eternity already but in the Japanese dubbed version.**

**Don't know if its true…but if there is, I'm gonna buy it!**

**Again, sorry people…Now here I present chapter seven of the blooming, Spreading My Wings!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Mystery

* * *

**

"How was **he **able to locate me?"she asked herself as she continued to sign and read millions of documents, "and why didn't he rescue me instead of this!" she slammed her palms on the table hard that caused all of the folders and millions of documents to fall.

She gritted her teeth in anger and started to gather them back. It will take her ages to arrange these documents and folders.

Her hand stopped.

One paper which wasn't type-written caught the blonde princess' attention and the penmanship was all too swell to be recognize. It was no other than Kisaka's penmanship. She then read the letter. It read:

_**Dearest Cagalli,**_

**_I am concern for your safety however, we, the ones you left in Orb, aren't able to rescue you for the time being. We are sorry _(Cagalli's thoughts: You better be!)**

**_Also, seeing that Athrun-san is there, I believe you will be safe. Do not worry, Orb is in a safe condition (as long as its away from your evil clutches)…ahem…I mean, the enemies hands._**

_**Please take care,**_

_**Kisaka **_

_**Note: I didn't rescue you because this is my revenge from all of the filthy places you dragged me two years ago! Ha ha! Suffer! Take care as well…though…**_

Cagalli crumpled the poor paper, "Revenge…get ready when I come back…Kisaka!" she yelled and crushed and tore the poor, I mean, very poor paper in her evil hands.

**

* * *

In the Brig…**

Athrun entered the brig and was shock with the scene. Everyone, except Andy, become insane! Even Kira and Lacus!

"Oh Ssigh-kun!" Lacus yelled but Ssigh was in one corner texting.

He saw Kira on the other corner, asking Milly to pour more ketchup on him. Murrue was playing strip poker with the other crew members and she kept on losing so now, she was only wearing her brassiere and panty.

Athrun was about to go out but Lunamaria entered the brig and Kira got hold of the ketchup bottle and held it like a microphone.

"To my sweetest Lunamaria…let me fuck you so that we can have a great fucking day!" he yelled and the male crew members cheered for Kira and he even ripped his shirt off to show off his abs. (does he even have one? Nah, continuing on…)

"N-no!" Murrue stuttered and kicked Kira to the side, "You want to have a free taste of my bre—"

"Wanna touch my birdie!" Mwu interfered Murrue's statement and she glared at him.

Athrun slapped his forehead. He faced Luna, "Can you call the sickbay to bring some morphine or some drug to bring them back to themselves?"

Luna nodded and went off.

Athrun noticed that it was only Andy who seemed normal. He sat beside him, "What happened to these guys?"

"They became more insane the longer we are being kept as prisoners here." He replied.

"How about you? Why aren't you like them?" Athrun asked the middle age soldier.

"I had breaks and I went out too." Andy told him.

Athrun nodded and it was about time that Luna, with Shinn, arrived with a trolley full of injections.

Shinn held one and went to Kira, "This is for Stellar!" he cried out and injected the drug to the brunette who soon felt very high.

Athrun sighed and stood, "Please take care of this and Shinn," he looked at Athrun, "Don't overdose them because we will need their help later on."

"Okay." He replied and continued to inject all of the crew members.

**

* * *

With Mr. Chairman…**

"Meyrin, can you call Captain Joule to come here in Minerva?" he asked her and she typed the message in hyper speed.

Talia stood and faced him, "Mr. Chairman, may I have a word with you in my quarters?" first, his eyebrows narrowed in confusion but it returned to its normal expression.

"Yes. I have a minute to spare, Captain Gladys." He then followed her to her quarters.

**

* * *

Inside Yzak's ship…**

"Sir, we have received a request from the chairman." Shiho, who was partly occupying the CIC, told her captain.

"What is it?" he asked and she continued to scroll down a bit.

"He requests your presence on Minerva now, sir." She informed him.

He nodded, "Mr. Elthman, please take in charge." He was about to exit the bridge but Dearka held his leg and gave him the puppy look, saying that he wants to tag along as well.

He sighed, "Fine, just behave," he instructed him as if Dearka is a five year old kid, "Ms. Shiho, please take over for awhile."

"Yes sir." She saluted him and the two coordinators exited the bridge.

She shook her head as she remembered how Dearka gave Yzak the puppy look, "Men…are really strange creatures." She then smiled as she recall her platinum blonde superior, no one other than Yzak Joule.

**

* * *

In the Brig…**

"Shinn…I think you overdose them." She pointed out the obvious and Shinn gulped, if Athrun finds this out, he'll sure be busted, no, fired out to space without his mobile suit.

" Nah…" there was a tint of uncertainty and fear in his voice, "No one will _really _ notice." He told her.

However, Luna again began her reasoning, "How about Murrue-san's breast which you made bigger?"

HE sighed, "No one will know." He replied coolly.

"How about Lacus-san's chest which you made bigger than Murrue-san's?" she asked him and he just smiled.

"Won't Kira thank me for that?" he answered back.

Luna glared at him, "Shinn Asuka!" she slapped his cheek, " And to think you are a role model…how could you!" tears began to fall down as she ran away.

"Luna…I didn't mean it…" Shinn regretted his act and sighed.

**

* * *

With Talia and Gil…**

"What is it, Talia?" he inquired as both of them sat in different chairs.

She drummed her fingers to the table and finally, clasping it together, "I want to ask you something," her tone was quite strange for this day.

He sat straight, trying to anticipate the following statement.

She cleared her throat, "Is Destiny still on a go?"

He tried to avert her gaze, "Yes, it is."

Suddenly, she slammed her right fist on the table, "Why can't you understand that people need to have a life of their own!" she shouted aloud. Good thing the room was sound proof.

This time, it was his turn to sigh and now, he didn't avert her gaze, "You know it already…right? We talked about it already for a couple of times."

"But I don't see the point!" she reasoned out.

"Talia, Talia," he held her shoulder, "You know it is for the benefit of all. Everyone will have a problem free world and will have a chance to live with peace and harmony. Not thinking about the obvious difference between Naturals and Coordinators.

"Every coordinator will have a chance to breathe fresh air on earth while every natural will gain the opportunity to explore and seek the answers about the vast space.

"Everyone will have a better life. Everyone will aspire for a greater dream that may contribute greatly in our society. Everyone, including you and me, will have a chance to have a life without any predicaments among raises and nationalities. Everyone will have more vast options in life in which in return…we can be happy in our respective lives."

Talia sighed. How come wherever Gilbert or Rey speaks…they sound they're always right. They have no errors or whatsoever. They sound that they are…god.

She looked away, "Do whatever you want but remember…I don't want to be part of this so-called planetary goodwill."

He looked at her for one last time before he left her quarters.

**

* * *

With Yzak and Dearka ( Who was desperately trying to locate the bridge of Minerva)…**

"Yo Yzak!" Dearka shouted at his own best friend. For the love of god, they were ten inches near to each other.

"What!" the platinum blonde coordinator hissed in return due to Dearka's **Normal **voice.

He perked up as they entered the elevator heading to the floor of the bridge, " What's up with Shiho and you?"

"Huh?" all of a sudden, the platinum blonde blushed. Lucky him, even if there was only a tint of blush on his face, it was visible due to his snow white complexion, "What do you mean?"

Dearka elbowed him jokingly, "What up with just calling her _Shiho_? Why can't you call her by the family name?" for once, Dearka had the ability to think.

"I-it's hard to pronounce!" he reasoned out but the playboy didn't buy that statement.

He did the tsk gesture, "Yzak, Yzak," he said, "Since when? Why didn't you tell me…of all people…I'm your best friend!"

Yzak rolled his eyes, "Because if _you _ know about it, within one nanosecond, the crew knows it already then the whole plants!"

Dearka sighed, "If you want to a father, you don't ought to act that way especially to your wife to be." He advised him but his best friend, who was about to erupt, ignored the advise and stepped out of the elevator as soon as it reached the bridge.

"My best friend is weak as well." The playboy stated as he as well, followed his superior. The almighty Yzak Joule.

**

* * *

With our favorite prince, Athrun Zala -Athha…er, I mean, Athrun Zala…**

He was happily eating again the **fourth **macaroni salad from the canteen. He smiled at the salad as he remembered a nice memory…

_**Start of Flashback….**_

"_Please Lacus!" he kneeled before the former poop singer who already erupted due to the destroyed kitchen, courtesy of Cagalli._

_She gave in, "Fine…but it would be a non-cook meal, got it?"_

"_Thank you, Lacus!" he hugged her tightly._

_**After an hour of waiting…**_

"_Come on, Athrun, taste it!" Cagalli tried to guide the spoon full of macaroni salad inside Athrun's mouth but alas, he managed to avert it._

"_Athrun, give it a try!" Kira gave his best friend a supportive look and he gave in._

_Slowly, but surely, Athrun placed the spoon inside his mouth and carefully chewed "it"._

_Cagalli, as well as Kira and Lacus, were anticipating the blue-haired prince's verdict._

_He made the thumbs up gesture, "Great. It really tastes good."_

_Cagalli jumped for joy and hugged Athrun, "I love you, Athrun!" and she closed the gap between them. Now this is more delicious than the salad itself._

_**End of Flashback…**_

Again, he smiled, "She gave her best and she succeeded," he placed his tray and he was about to leave the canteen but his gaze shifted to a fallen piece of torn papers.

He decided to pick it up and went back to his quarters for a while.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you people like. It's longer…I think so. For my other fics…I'm still thinking about the next chappies for them.**

**Ciao!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya**


	8. A Walk in Slight Humor

**Spreading My Wings**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

What if Shinn was able to recapture the Gouf that Athrun and Meyrin used to escape Gibraltar? What will happen? How will it affect the attacking of ZAFT in Orb? What will Cagalli do if she found out something that happened to Athrun? Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

**Yo!**

**Something have came across my mind...**

**ledah told me that one of his/her reviewers told that our writing style are similar...the truth is...**

**she's kinda imitating my style, trying to attract readers. All I can say with people who are doing or planning to do this is to get alarmed. **

**I forgive ledah but it's kinda weird...the reviewer said that it is as if i have two separate accounts! Kinda weird...**

**Anyway, now here I present chaptereight of the blooming, Spreading My Wings!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: A Walk in Slight Humor

* * *

**

"Commander Joule!" everyone saluted and recognized the presence of Yzak Joule.

During the previous war, his path differed with his two other comrades. He remained loyal although he felt some rebellious emotions and such.

Anyway, he promptly nodded and saluted to the other higher ranking officials in the bridge.

The chairman shook hands with him and leaded him in the meeting room.

He gestured for him to sit which he did immediately, "I'm glad that you can make it here, Commander Joule." he said in a monotonous voice as he went to a nearby counter and poured some coffee in two separate mugs.

Yzak nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is an honor to have a conversation with you, sir." he replied and noticed the chairman's folder.

His eyebrows twitched a bit as he read the words_ destiny plan._

"I am delighted to know that there are still some soldiers out there in the battlefield that has great determination and courage to stand for what they believe in." he gave him the other mug and he sat in his chair.

Yzak took a sip.

God, how good does he coffee be compared with Dearka's unbearable (and almost poisonous) three in one coffee! He smile a tad.

He was surely lucky today. Sweet coffee and Dearka getting lost! Oh boy, who can never thank God for this wonderful and very inspirational blessing for this very day?

Anyway, he placed his mug on top of the table, "Thank you for the compliment,sir."

The chairman shook his head, "No, thank you and all of the soldiers who possess those characteristics that a true and dedicated soldier must have. Thank you for your outstanding efforts and countless sacrifices."

Yzak was very flattered.

How many people, excluding the _almighty and ever handsome_ (that's why girls love him)_ Athrun Zala_, it is a very rare opportunity for him to be complimented and take note, by the **highest** ranking official in PLANTS. He felt that he was in heaven!

The chairman continued, "And I want your fleet to take the front lines in the upcoming battle with the Alliance."

Yzak didn't know on how will he consider that statement he just said.

Is it a compliment or an early invitation from hell?

If I'll be asked, I would choose the second one, an early invitation from hell but Yzak being...well, being himself of course, with all of his pride and self-centered personality (sorry Yzak fans!) chose the first option that is a compliment!

"I accept, sir." he smiled at the chairman.

He smiled back at the young soldier before him and shook his hand, "Thank you for accepting and understanding." he then leaded Yzak outside the meeting room.

* * *

Meyrin walked inside the brig and was disgusted with the Archangel crew. Never did she think that Naturals can be so disgusting! 

Those spilled salivas with some drops of puke and eww, that disgusting scent of a guy's fart! Heavens, what happened in this unbearable and polluted place?

Only heaven knows and she will not bother to know the reason or the story itself but...if it was Athrun to tell her the whole incident, she would obediently listen like an innocent puppy receiving a pat from its owner.

Anyway, she spotted her sister and quickly ran to her, "Hey Luna...what happened with these...pe...ople?" she inquired, still disgisted with the horrible and unbearable scenery that she is currently witnessing.

Luna pointed at the raven-haired coordinator, "Blame him! I'm only here to get Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne...well, that is if I...if I..."

She gave her that annoying innocent inquiring look, "What Luna?"

"If Kira would stop staring at my darn ass!" she then kicked Kira off again but it was no use, the young coordinator was able to crawl back and continued to stare at her darn ass.

"I get it..." Meyrin said, summoning some courage, "Here it goes," she whispered to herself and removed her blouse, the her t-shirt. She approached Kira and bended her body slightly to reach his level, "Come on **_Kira-kun!"_** she said in that very annoying but adorable voice of hers.

She snapped her fingers at Lacus and she followed Meyrin out as well.

"Dear god," Luna slapped her forehead hard, "Are they still human?" she asked and gave out weird reasons as Shinn dragged her to the bridge as well.

* * *

Athrun finally reached his quarters and he sat comfortably in his couch. 

The young, blue-haired coordinator sighed.

Damn it, why does he need to act a good samaritan every time he sees some trash and picks it up?

Why does he need to be curious and pick this few, no, millions of papers?

He again sighed and placed them in a shoe box, _this will take a while._

* * *

The door in the bridge opened and all of the male officers in the bridge drooled and their eyes were as wide as Pluto. 

Talia was shocked, no, she felt ashamed for the CIC girl, "Meyrin Hawke, why are you..._dressed_ like that?" she inquired as she continued to stare at her.

Meyrin, being a whatever girl, placed her clothes back and removed the lashes she placed around the necks of Lacus and Kira during their journey to the bridge of Minerva.

"That's better," Talia commented and sat again on her chair.

She placed her arm on the arm rest, "Mr. Joule, please escort Mr. Yamato and Ms. Clyne to the meeting room where the chairman is in currently." she ordered him and Yzak obliged.

* * *

_Why do I have this** feeling** or **urge** to ki- no, to torture, to kick his darn, big, cocky (but I'm way more than him though) ass and eventually, kill him by using Athrun's Gundam...I wonder why..._

The princess and leader of the sovereign nation thought.

Oh-oh, this means trouble for Kisaka. Let's pray that his leg and running shoes are ready for a run around the world when this ordeal is over.

"Oh well," Cagalli continued to cut Kisaka's picture in millions of pieces again with her cutter.

Good thing she gain access in the internet.

She had just printed another picture of Kisaka and she happily sliced and cut them into zillions of pieces.

"Life is happy! Life is so fair!" she sang and her cutting technique was getting better and better as she continued with this activity.

Her siging increased in volume, "LIfe is so HAppy! LIfe is so FAir!"

She sang louder, "LIFE IS SO HAPPY! LIFE IS SO FAIR!" she sang and threw the cutter outside.

**OUCH!**

That sound was heard but she ignored it and skipped to Athrun's quarters.

* * *

**Yzak's POV**

_Why am I rejoicing all of a sudden?_

He smirked and clenched his fist harder.

* * *

**With someone we have ignored for some time...**

"H-help...me!" Dearka cried out but no one heard his scream.

Poor man.

Another victim of the **throwing-cutter-when-I'm-depressed** syndrome!

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I hope you guys lover this chapter! **

**What would happen next? **

**Guess it if you can! **

**The Author, **

**Nareiya**


	9. Confusing Moments

**Spreading My Wings**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

What if Shinn was able to recapture the Gouf that Athrun and Meyrin used to escape Gibraltar? What will happen? How will it affect the attacking of ZAFT in Orb? What will Cagalli do if she found out something that happened to Athrun? Please R & R! AsuCaga!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Confusing Moments

* * *

**

"Hey Athrun!" an energetic Cagalli went inside his room and got some pieces of the torn paper inside his shoe box, eyeing with great amount of curiosity and stupidity at the same time, "What's this?" her eyes grew smaller and eyes it closely, as if examining the torn pieces of papers.

"Give me that!" Athrun managed to snatch the torn pieces of papers from her, "Now Cagalli, sit down and behave like a good girl should." He told her in a teacher-like tone, which she nodded, as if she is his apprentice! How funny would that be!

"Can I help?" she asked, her eyes had not yet returned in their original size.

He sighed, he knew that something is up under her sleeve; he just needed more time to figure it out.

Anyway, back in reality, would he accept her offer or decline it instead. Again, he looked at his shoe box, there were so many papers!

He will not finish this in time.

As he sighed, he nodded his head slightly and Cagalli joyfully took some torn papers from the shoe box and taped them together.

This will take them a while but now, it will help him.

I just hope that they will uncover the secret behind this pieces of torn paper in time before it's too late or else, they might regret it in their future, no, not only their future or the future of their family but the future and destiny of mankind itself.

---

"What do you want with us, Dullindal?" Kira Yamato, the so-called ultimate coordinator, asked him valiantly.

The chairman gestured them to sit down but they stood instead. He took his wine glass and placed some wine, swirling the glass in a circular motion, "Oh yes, the ever-powerful songstress, or rather, "he corrected himself, snapping his finger and a girl, of the same height and an exact copy of Lacus Clyne, emerged from the other door, stood beside him, "The former songstress of PLANT."

The girl smiled at her, "It is an honor to meet you here, Miss Lacus Clyne." She extended her hand for her to shake but Lacus slapped it, "Very well then," she meekly bowed her head and sat at the chair beside the chairman.

"Anyway, "he said, "Since you and Mr. Yamato have a problem with coordinating and cooperating with me and the Council, I have asked Miss Campbell to be your substitute in the mean time."

Lacus rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "That's so typical!" she shouted and it made the other persons inside the room, namely the chairman, Kira and Meer, to look at her, agape.

"I bet she can't sing as well as I can." She dared say that statement and Meer cried, burying her face on her palms.

Kira gave her a stern look but she averted it like an antagonist in a soap opera.

"As you can see," the chairman said, "You have not returned back to PLANT for sometime so people are already questioning your absence and Miss Campbell was kind enough to lend her expertise to cover up your absence, Miss Clyne."

Kira held Lacus' hand tightly, "But still, we believe that is wrong and you have sent some men to assassinate Lacus while we were in Orb!"

He took a drink from his wine glass, "I don't know that said assassination."

Lacus and Kira exchanged glances.

"It can't be." Kira's glance lowered on the floor, "Then who is responsible for that!"

"I don't know," The chairman sat on his chair, "But for all we know, it might be from the Alliance and from our gathered information, they are starting a big movement not only against coordinators but also naturals who oppose the Logos and of the Blue Cosmos."

"Kira…" Lacus' voice trailed off. Kira held her hand firmly this time, signifying for her to be brave if not for herself, at least for her fans and the people who want to live in a peaceful world. Isn't that right? Well…that's how they believe on how they should act upon the current situation.

"Well then," it was the Chairman's turn to sound like a pacifist, "'Would you two war veterans join us in defeating the Alliance?"

Kira sighed and glanced away but Lacus looked at him sternly and her eyes were filled with great determination.

They have no other choice left but they have to do something.

"Yes." Kira meekly bowed his head but Lacus shook her head and stood, "No." she said firmly and left.

A smirk appeared on the chairman's face, "Great decision. I shall arrange some things soon. This also signifies that the Archangel will help in this operation."

---

"Hey Milly!" Andy called out to his companion who almost tripped due to his shouting.

"Ouch!" she rubbed her ankle, "God, why do you have to shout so loud to make me almost trip!"

He pretended not to hear her, inserting his pinky on his ear, cleaning it, "As what I was saying, I saw the blonde-haired dude, you know, your lover."

"What did you just say?"

"Huh?" he nervously scratched his head, he said the wrong word, 'lover'. His death clock is ticking faster than before, even faster than the previous wars!

"**I'M NOT HIS LOVER!**" she yelled aloud and if she had a knife, she would butcher him alive.

"Fine." He coolly brushed the bangs of his hair, "Let's help the fellow."

He took Dearka to the sick bay along with Milly of course.

"Thanks for helping me." Dearka said in a choked voice.

Andy took the cutter from Dearka's butt, "dude, who threw this to you?"

He cocked his head to the side, "I have no idea…wait…" they both glanced at Milly who had just entered, bringing three cups of water.

"Dude," Andy whispered to him, "Maybe your gal had a grudge on you and asked someone to throw the cutter at you, dude."

He nodded, "Yeah…"

Milly sat together with them and handed them their cups of water. They glanced at each other.

_Maybe there is poison in the water, dude._ Dearka mentally told Andy who just gulped and laughed nervously. Dearka joined him.

"Hey Andy, don't you love to have some can of root beer?" Dearka nudged him to get the message.

He laughed, "Yeah, I like that so let's go to the cafeteria!"

"Bright idea!" Dearka chimed in and joined hands with Andy as they skipped their way to the cafeteria.

"Is something wrong?" Milly asked herself but no one answered her of course.

---

"**DESTINY…PLAN?**" Cagalli read the message the torn pieces of papers pertained to. She burst her anger, "What the heck is this crap? **I** worked hard and all **I **got are these two words?"

Athrun cleared his throat, his eyes twitching, "For your information madam representative, it was **me **who actually did the hard part. Why, all you did was to open your big mouth and complain on how hard it is to accomplish! You didn't mind that I was almost gone nuts due to these papers!"

Cagalli removed her earplugs, "You finish with your ranting already, dude?"

Athrun slapped his forehead, what on earth will happen next?

Anyway, back to reality, he placed it inside his portfolio, "Come one princess, let's go to the bridge."

"And I'll see those sisters who wants you dead or alive as if I'm dead or something? No way! Over my dead and forever beautiful and…

"Stupid and arrogant…" Athrun added.

"Yeah, stupid and arrogant…hey! I'm not that!" she protested and he laughed lightly.

He flexed his fingers a bit, "If you don't' want, then I'll just leave you here in my quarters."

Cagalli stubbornly sat, as if her butt was glued on his chair, "Fine." She said simply and Athrun shrugged his shoulders as he left his quarters.

As soon as Athrun was out of sight, Cagalli quickly went to his computer and opened it to the internet for it had greater connection and it can access more websites than the computer she used.

She accidentally clicked the sign in the yahoo webpage and it entered in the email address of Athrun. Her eyes widen in the new mail.

Tears stream down her lovely face, "Athrun…how could you…" she opened the message and her heart ached more. How could Athrun do this to her?

Her shaky hands took some paper and loaded it in the printer, she clicked print and the printer began doing its work. She needs help and support.

After that, she closed Athrun's computer, fixed the things she used and left his quarters. She badly needs a helping hand right now but the question is…to whom she may seek help?

It might be hard but she is sure that someone out there can help her.

She quickly rushed to the Destiny Gundam.

She cannot forgive Athrun for this.

She climbed the mobile suit and entered the cockpit. She comfortably sat in the pilot's seat and began messing the mobile suit's system.

She was about to hit the key, ENTER but someone took the plug off.

She quickly went out and her eyes widen. Is this person for real? She clenched her fist hard and marched to the person, "What the heck is wrong with you!" she yelled at him and the person turned around to face her, "You're…that boy…"

He glared at her, "For starters, you should have secured the mobile suit before sabotaging it and secondly, technically, I am a boy but the name is Shinn Asuka. If you are trying to destroy that mobile suit, be my additional guest and I will help you girls out."

"Girls?" she asked and Shinn glanced the other way.

It leaded to the Freedom and she saw Lacus cutting several wires.

A small smile appeared on her lovely face, she understood their situation in the present time and being "Thanks…" was all she said to her new acquaintance.

---

"Onee-chan…what's wrong?" Meyrin brushed some strand of her hair and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Tell me, onee-chan!" she cried out in protest as she shook her sister's shoulder hard but she kept on crying.

Luna took her handkerchief out and wiped her tears but it continued on rushing and making her light make-up faded. If you will look at her now closely, you can see that she is quite old for her age.

She should be at least be a year or two younger but due to stress and this war, she looked older but with her make-up, she can make herself look younger

"Mey-chan" she called out her younger sister's name and her sister held her hand tightly and hugged her in a sisterly manner, "Why do men hate women in a quick flick?"

Meyrin shook her head in confusion.

She cannot understand what her sister is pertaining to but she tried her best to listen to her because it might be something important.

Lunamaria continued, "Do I have to act dumb like…like that girl who was before boarded in the Minerva?"

She tried to think back, "Is it that girl named Stellar?'

She nodded her head, "Yes, her…I don't-I don't understand Shinn…he acts weird and just because that girl is dead now, he's hitting on other girls right now! Lacus and Cagalli-sama!"

Meyrin's eyes widen in surprise, "You really mean it?" again, her older sister nodded her head, "Yes, I just saw him moments ago in the repair station."

Meyrin gasped. How can Shinn do this to her onee-chan?

"Meyrin?" her younger sister stood and went to the door.

"Onee-chan…" she said in soft voice yet it was still audible to herself and her older sister, "I'll have a talk with that Shinn…just stay here and rest. I will tell Captain that you are terribly sick and resting."

She wanted to stop her younger sister but she did not have enough strength to do it.

She sighed.

It seems that this is meant to happen to…her alone. Probably to them both. Maybe, just maybe, they are not meant to be.

---

As Athrun hurriedly made his way to the Chairman's room, he was asked by the secretary to wait for a while because he was still talking with someone else.

Minutes later, Rey sat beside him.

He also wanted to speak with the chairman.

"Commander, what is inside that portfolio ?" Rey pointed at the portfolio Athrun was holding.

"This?" he asked and Rey nodded, "Oh…nothing." He lied, hugged the portfolio tighter.

Rey managed to see the paper and his eyes widen.

_How did Athrun-san find out? I must tell this to Gil right away!_ He thought and asked to be first to speak with the chairman.

Seeing no problem, Athrun agreed and waited for a bit longer.

---

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you people like. It's longer…I think so. For my other fics…**

**I'm still thinking about the next chappies for them.**

**Ciao!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya**


End file.
